


They Got Caught

by abnormallllll (abnels)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnels/pseuds/abnormallllll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Rose are on a boring field trip to a museum. It's time to make things a little more interesting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Got Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from ju5t4n3rd on tumblr! (check her out!) She asked for "Dave/Rose sneaking away from the class on a school field trip to a museum?"  
> Here's the short drabble that I came up with in response. I'm taking fic requests, too, so visit my ask box on tumblr ( http://thespeedlimit.tumblr.com/ ) and tell me if you want something written! ;u; It's like a drive thru for your OTPs. Let me know what you think! <3

They got caught.

But, it wasn’t until after they had drawn a mustache on a splatter-painted Statue of Liberty sculpture. Or until after they’d stared at a Van Gogh inspired painting of a Saint Patrick’s Day in Chicago, swirling greens making them squeeze each other’s hands tighter every time their eyes tracked spirals in the paint. And it wasn’t until after they had eaten an entire plate of french fries, licking salt off of their lips and smirking at each other with conspiratorial glances. Then they got caught. 

They’d gotten bored with the tour too fast, the grey-haired guide droning on and on about the life of a man who had somehow gotten famous for painting a solid red square.

“How does someone even get famous for that. All he did was fuckin’ draw four right angles and somehow someone’s like, wow that must mean something really profound let’s give this guy loads of money for doing something a two-year-old can manage on a good day,” Dave says, frowning at the back of the grey-haired man as they walked on.

“Dave, you just don’t respect the arts. The man who painted this was trying to redefine the complexity of something as uniquely simple as a square. The red is supposed to represent something, something alive and tortured and burning.” Rose looks at Dave.

Dave blushes slightly. He pulls out a pair of shades and slips them over his scarlet eyes, trying to avoid what Rose had been implying.

“Still don’t think he deserves to be in a museum for that shit,” Dave mumbles. He stops walking and so does Rose.

“Yes, well, I don’t either. How his work is so celebrated while the extensive coverage of the zoologically dubious is so fantastically side-stepped is baffling.”

Dave tugs on her wrist and pulls her in a new direction. She follows without hesitation.

“Rose, you know those creepy things are ignored for a reason. Nobody likes them. They’re like the fuckin’ monsters under the bed of the writing world. All tryin’ to reach up and drag everyone under so they can eat them. You, unfortunately, are a worst-case-scenario victim.” He tucks a few blonde strands of hair behind her ear. Her violet eyes widen and she pretends not to flush pink with pleased surprise.

“Now come on, let’s go vandalize some shitty art.” Dave’s hand slips into hers, and that’s the start of how they got here, where they are being scolded by their teacher, both with straight faces, hiding the lack of remorse for having a great day on their own terms.


End file.
